


The Ultimate Disaster of Hopes Peak Academy

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A COMPLETE DISASTER, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Character, Gay Character, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Character, Multi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Pansexual Character, Straight Character, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Im writing my first fanfic so I figured I should write a chatfic to start. This is also a test to see if my characterization is good.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Kaede starts a Chaos Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I won't spoil any ships here. This one is solely for character introductions in the thing. Next chapter(Whenever I make it, if I make it) Will be about nicknames.

Kaede Akamatsu has created a group chat

Kaede Akamatsu has added 15 Others to the group chat

Kokichi Oma: OWO whats this?

Maki Harukawa: Die

Tenko Chabashira: what is this Akamatsu-San?

Kokichi Oma: its a group chat dumbass

Himiko Yumeno: nyeh. you woke me up

Shuichi Saihara: Whats going on?

Tenko Chabashira: YOU MENACES APOLOGIZE TO HIMIKO

Miu Iruma: Why should we apologize to you Tencrotch?

Korekiyo Shinguji: What a wonderful display of humanity

Kaede Akamatsu: Its a group chat. Its meant to help us get closer to eachother

Kokichi Oma: @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone @Everyone 

Kaede Akamatsu: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tenko Chabashira: YOU MENACE

Angie Yonaga: Nyahaha how wonderful, I can get alot of blood

Kokichi Oma: Why Not? Nishishi

Kaito Momota: Did you 3 just type out your laughs

Kokichi Oma. Mabye Uwu

Gonta Gokuhara: Sorry Gonta Late, Gonta catching bugs with Tanaka-Kun

Tsumugi Shirogane: EEEEEE CUTE

Tsumugi Shirogane: Also hasn't this trope been done a milli-OUCH

Ryoma Hoshi: No breaking the foruth wall

K1-B0: Hello everyone. I was taking a look at Koizumi-Senpais photos

Kokichi Oma; You had to add the robot Kaede?

K1-B0: robophobia!!

Rantaro Amami: Hey everyone. how are you?

Kirumi Tojo: Oh dear, this will end badly.

Kokichi Oma: Yes it will Uwu

Maki Harukawa: This is an uwu free zone anyone who says uwu is under arrest for crimes against humanity.

Kokichi Oma: Cwimes Against Huwumanity

Maki Harukawa: DO YOU WANT DO DIE

Kokichi Oma: This mowotaw vessew is owonwy a sheww of the howwows within

Kaede Akamatsu: NOPE I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS


	2. GODDAMMIT KOKICHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi takes admin perms from everyone. ITS NICKNAME TIME

Kokichi Oma has taken admin permissions from 15 people

Kokichi Oma: @Everyone

Miu Iruma:Shit

Tenko Chabashira: What are you planning to do you degenerate

Kaito Momota: What the fuck

Kokichi Oma has changed 1 nickname

Supreme Overlord: You Tell Me

Supreme Overlord has chaged 15 nicknames

DoRobotsHaveDicks?: Ah Kokichi what is the matter

DoRobotsHaveDicks?: No Im done

Womanizer: WHAT IS THIS NAME YOU MENACE

Moronta: Why is this my nickname!

Its MAAAAAAAAAAAAGIC:Nyeh... its magic... and true

Womanizer: HEMIKO DID THAT DEGENERATE HURT YOU I WILL KILL HIM

Supreme Overlord: Case and point

Moronta: Maki is gojnna kill him first

Hawumaki owo: GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT

Slut: Kink-AAAA

Midget: No Kink jokes

Midget:Fuck You

Plain Jane: Well The Author needs to end the chapter now so BYE


	3. GayGayHomosexualGay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the nicknames get revealed and kaede is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Known Names:  
> Supreme Overlord:Kokichi Oma  
> DoRobotsHaveDicks?: Kiibo  
> Womanizer:Tenko  
> Moronta:Kaito  
> Its MAAAAAAAAAAAAGIC:Himiko  
> Hawumaki owo:Maki  
> Slut:Miu  
> Midget:Ryoma  
> Plane Jane:Tsumugi

UltimatePenist: Why was Maki chasing Kokichi down?

UltimatePenist: Kokichi why?

IncestisWincest: It appears this is the reason. @Hawumaki owo

IncestisWincest: Also I detest incest, why must you do this to me?

Blues Clues: I just heard Kokichi let out an ear piercing scream

BFG: oh no! kokichi OK?

BFG: also what gonta name mean?

TELLMEWHY!: It means Big Friendly Giant Gonta

Carpeted Kitchen: I was prepared to kill him if gontas name wasn't nice

AtuaFanClub: Now what happened to Kokichi? Atua says he is dead

Supreme Overlord has changed Hawumaki owo's nickname to makill me

makill me: I handcuffed him to the door

Supreme Overlord has disabled caps lock

Slut: the fuck happened here?

Carpeted Kitchen: also a carpeted kitchen is demonic, never mention it again.

Carpeted Kitchen: why cant I use caps lock?

UltimatePenist: maki killed kokichi

Supreme Overlord: im not dead fuckers

Slut: woooooooooooo the virgin is dead!!

UltimatePenist: it should be relaxing now. wanna hang out miu?

Slut: sure thing bakamatsu

UltimatePenist: dont call me that please.

ITSMAGIC: Gay Gay Homosexual Gay

Supreme Overlord:Gay Gay Homosexual Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Supreme Overlord:Kokichi Oma  
> DoRobotsHaveDicks?: Kiibo  
> Womanizer:Tenko  
> Moronta:Kaito  
> Its MAAAAAAAAAAAAGIC:Himiko  
> makill me:Maki  
> Slut:Miu  
> Midget:Ryoma  
> Plane Jane:Tsumugi  
> UltimatePenist:Kaede  
> BluesClues:Shuichi  
> IncestisWincest:Korekiyo  
> CarpetedKitchen:Kirumi  
> TELLMEWHY!:Rantaro  
> BFG:Gonta  
> AtuaFanClub:Angie


End file.
